Friday the 13th
by LOSTrocker
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and Phoebe Halliwell is not amused.


**A/N:** I almost forgot what today was, so when it hit me I got an idea for this fic. I haven't done a Charmed ficcy in awhile and I love this fandom and I just pictured Phoebe and Piper, but mostly Phoebe having a really bad day because her and I are a lot alike. At least I think so. Happy 13th! BTW: no particular time frame.

**Warning: **This isn't betaed. Matt, don't kill me. I just wanted this up today.

**Friday the 13****th**

By: LOSTrocker

Phoebe refused to get out of bed. Piper wouldn't let her sleep the day away. "Pheebs, get up, it's just another day!"

"It's not just any other day!" Phoebe argued from under the blankets. "It's Friday the 13th!"

Piper rolled her eyes. True, there was a time when she used to be like her sister, but not anymore. She lost some time because of those silly superstitions and she wouldn't let that happen to Phoebe. "So, you do have that interview, remember?"

"I'll just reschedule." Phoebe told her.

"You can't reschedule an interview." Piper reminded her sister. "Then you really won't get hired."

"I think I'll pass then." Phoebe continued from under her sheets. "I really don't want to be a waitress anyway."

"Being a waitress isn't that bad." Piper lied. Okay, so maybe being a waitress sucked but at least Phoebe would get some cash in her pocket.

"Yeah right, this coming from the one who complains about it everyday."

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Phoebe thought her sister was giving up. She heard her leave. Thinking she was in the clear, Phoebe tried to go back to sleep. If she was asleep, nothing bad would happen, or at least so she thought.

Piper came running back into Phoebe's room. She smirked when she found Phoebe still under the covers. Phoebe wouldn't see the vase of water she had in her hand. It was an old trick that she borrowed from Grams. Without a warning to Phoebe, Piper tossed the cold water on her.

Phoebe bolted up. Piper laughed. She wasn't the only thing soaked, her bed was wet too. Now, she would have to clean that up. It served her right. "What the hell did you do that for?" Phoebe demanded, shaking the water off her. "I COULD HAVE MELTED!"

"Don't think so, you're a good witch. Good witches don't melt." Piper informed her. "Now, are you're going to get up, or am I'm going have to give you a refill?" she held up the vase. She wasn't playing.

"Okay, okay!" Phoebe said, getting out of bed. "You don't know how much I hate you right now."

Piper just smiled. "I love you too. One day, you'll thank me."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

Piper followed Phoebe into the hallway. "If you think positive, good things will happen."

Phoebe whirled around. She smiled at Piper. "I am thinking good thoughts right now."

"See, was that so hard?" Piper asked. "Keep thinking and they will happen."

Phoebe did air quotes then.

"Why did you just air quote me?" she asked. "You didn't say anything…"

"I know, but I'm practicing on what I'm going to do to your eyes." Phoebe half way tease.

Piper glared at her. "If I keep thinking good things, will I'll be able to do that?"

Piper ignored her, and pushed her towards the bathroom. "GET!"

Phoebe was in the shower now. It was actually starting to calm her nerves down a bit. Perhaps Piper is right, she thought with a smile. It's all silly billy. Then when she went to get some more shampoo when she went to squeeze some out, it wouldn't budge. She held up it higher so she could get a better look.

POP!

A stream of shampoo went right into her eye. "OWW!" she squealed. It was burning. Phoebe went to go get a wash cloth, but when she turned she slipped on her lofa. "OWW OWW!" she cried again. "Damn it," Phoebe cursed, trying to get up. It only led to another crash on the shower floor.

Phoebe turned off the water. She would try again. This time she was oh so careful. It worked. She was out. Phoebe wrapped a towel around her. The bathroom was against her this morning. When she went to get something out of the cabnit, out of anger, when she went to shut it, it caused the mirror to break.

"You've got to be kidding me." Phoebe saw the large crack. "Just add another seven why don't ya!"

Finally, she managed to get dressed. She thought it was going to go through without any problems until she heard a tear in the back of her skirt. She hung her head. This was so not funny, she thought. Then she smirked. She would just borrow one of Piper's.

Piper was gone when she got downstairs. Breakfast and the coffee was cold. Phoebe just tossed them. She really didn't have time to enjoy them anyway so she left.

This was how the rest of her day went:

* Phoebe ran a red light, got a ticket for it

* Phoebe managed to knock over a café's table with salt on it

* Phoebe tried her hardest not to step on any cracks but failed miserably (her back would be paying for that later)

* To top it off, a black cat crossed her path (where was Piper when you needed her? She could've frizzed it!)

By the time Phoebe got to the restaurant that was hiring, the position had all ready been filled. Phoebe walked out laughing, cursing the universe. She knew she would've stayed in bed. When Phoebe got back home, she ran into Piper.

"What are you doing home early?" she asked.

Phoebe got a better look at her sister. She looked terrible. Phoebe had a feeling she had worst day then she did. She smirked. "I told you it wasn't any other day."

Piper put up her finger. "Don't make me use this." She was seconds away from blowing up Phoebe. "I'm going back to bed."

"Right behind you," Phoebe made known and followed her sister back up the stairs.

**FIN**


End file.
